A mobile structure, for example, a recreational vehicle (RV) or trailer, or other structure may include an interior space defined, in part, by a floor and a wall having a first (or inner) side and a second (or outer) side. The wall may include a doorway through which a user may pass to enter and exit the interior space. The doorway may include a header, a threshold (or sill), and first and second jambs extending between the header and the threshold. A door may be pivotally attached to the first jamb and latchable to the second jamb. The door may be pivotable between a first (or open) position in which the door is substantially clear of the doorway, thereby readily allowing passage therethrough, and a second (or closed) position in which the door substantially occupies or closes or occludes the doorway, thereby precluding passage therethrough. The door and/or doorway may include one or more of seals and a sweep configured to effectively seal a gap between the door and the doorway.
The floor may be positioned a substantial distance above the ground upon which the structure is situated. As such, the mobile structure may be provided with stairs to better enable passage between the floor and the ground. In order to avoid interference with the environment when the mobile structure is in transit, the stairs typically are collapsible or removable. Conventional collapsible stairs typically require under-floor space to receive the collapsed stair carrier, thereby limiting possible stair locations and, consequently, possible door locations. Removable stairs can be awkward to manipulate and require storage space when removed.
The present disclosure is directed to a stowable stair carrier for use in connection with an entry door and doorway of a mobile structure or other structure. The stowable stair carrier is configured for attachment to the structure entirely within the interior space thereof. The stowable stair carrier is repositionable between a first (or stowed) position wherein the entirety of the stair carrier is located within the interior space and a second (or deployed) position wherein a first portion of the stair carrier is located within the interior space and another portion of the stair carrier extends through the doorway and is thus located outside the interior space. The stowable stair carrier is configured so that the door is fully operable between the open and closed positions when the stair carrier is in the stowed position and also when the stair carrier is in the deployed position.